


All Things Left Unsaid

by wayward_angels_club



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe Decker Doesn't Know, Don't know where this is going, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lucifer is for real scared of intimacy but like not in the way you think, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oblivious babies, so many things they wont ask each other, stick around though it might be amazing, they really need to communicate better, this was supposed to be short, why is it suddenly 4k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_angels_club/pseuds/wayward_angels_club
Summary: While working a case an undercover operation goes slightly awry, bringing up a lot of questions our two can never seem to ask each other. Will their pride get the better of them (again) or will the walls finally come down. Set sometime around season three.





	All Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi! This was supposed to be a short little part one of sorts but it kinda got away from me. I have two different endings planned right now for this, let me know in the comments which you would like, I'll have them listed in the notes at the end of the chapter so as not to spoil anything. I don't have a beta and I'm not the best editor on the planet so let me know if there are any glaring mistakes. Love you all! Let me know what you think!!
> 
> This fic is NOT abandoned I do still have the other endings in the works but life has just continuously gotten away from me, I will get back to this fic I promise

Chloe sensed them behind her before she felt the strong arms connect with her hips, she was about 2 seconds away from smashing this person’s nose in when she heard the low British accent whisper in her ear.

“Careful now detective, don’t blow our cover, this was your idea after all.”

Lucifer moved in closer pressing his body against the length of Chloe’s. She hated to admit it, but it felt nice, safe to be wrapped in his arms and although she would never voice it, a little dirty having him so close against her in this setting. However, there are more pressing matters, so she began dancing again, the beat of the music flooding her brain taking over control of her hips, arms and legs. She was determined not to think about Lucifer directly behind her touching her, grinding up against her, like he said it was her plan to go undercover this way. Even more important she was determined not to think of Dan in the sting van outside watching and hearing all of this because she knew she’d never hear the end of it and she couldn’t risk that blowing everything to pieces when they are close to making this break in the case. 

“I must say detective, I have no idea where you learned to dance like this, I mean I’ve seen you dance before and no offense but its not pretty” Lucifer murmured to her still only centimeters away from her face.

“When we decided to do this –”

“When you decided.”

“When I decided to do this, I got Maze to teach me a few things, thought I should at least be able to fit in with the writhing masses. No matter how out of character it feels.”

“Well colour me surprised, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence… I think, but can we stop talking about my awkward dancing and get back to the case?”

“Oh no no detective its not awkward at all, in fact, its quite a turn on actually”

She doesn’t have to be looking at him to know he was that stupid smile on his face every time he makes a sex joke. Even if she didn’t know him she can hear it in his voice.  
Lucifer can’t help himself, no matter how hard he might try. Having Chloe in his arms this close dancing like that against him, hair tousled, dress short, music so loud he has to get impossibly close to hear what she’s saying, her intoxicating smell. Its all too much if he doesn’t make quips about it he’s sure his reaction will become outwardly apparent and one thing he does not want is to jeopardise his still growing and recovering relationship with the detective. 

“I’m going to go grab us a drink, mmm?” He says over the music pulling away to gage her reaction. She gives a smile and a small head tilt and off he goes to the bar picking up a glass of whiskey off a server’s tray as he walks, downing it in one and setting it on a table as he moves almost effortlessly through the mass of people in this small sort of seedy little club that the investigation led them to. As he slides up to the bar he turns to find Chloe in the crowd, he finds more and more that its hard to be near her and not be watching her, keeping an eye on her and making sure she’s okay. He curses his Father every time he does this because he knows its all ‘part of Dads big plan’ but despite all that he’s so inexplicably drawn to her its maddening. He catches sight of her still dancing blending in far better than he would have thought possible, dipping her hips and throwing her arms in the air, losing herself in the music, the longer he stares the more infatuated he becomes with the view nearly forgetting about the drinks instead being enamoured by the detective and the sight of her in the middle of this meaningless crowd. He knows Daniel is watching as much as he is and the pang of what he refuses to call jealous rises in his chest. He doesn’t care about Dan and Chloe because he knows that ended long ago and either way Chloe is not his to get jealous over he’s made that very clear to himself and she has in turn made that very clear to everyone. 

Just as he is turning back to the bar to grab the drinks that he’ll no doubt have to toss because drugging rates in this club are astonishingly high he catches sight of a man sliding up behind Chloe on the dance floor and the jealously rages inside him, abandoning the drinks he slides his way through the crowd as quickly as possible to get back to the detective furious with the man for even attempting to establish a possible human mating pre ritual with her.

“Mind if I cut in?” Its not necessarily a question but the look on his face is more than enough to scare the miscreant away before he was able to get too handsy with the detective.

“Lucifer that’s not necessary you don’t have to save me like I’m a little lamb just because some asshat decided to ‘bump and grind’ behind me.

“Pardon me detective, but there will be no ‘bumping and grinding’ happening tonight, not on my watch.”

“On your watch, interesting.”

“Shouldn’t we be getting back to the task at hand detective?”

Chloe chooses not to push the issue any further and instead gives Lucifer the info she’s gathered.

“I’ve had my eyes on the look out for our guy, but no one here seems to fit the description at all. I think this night might be a bust.” Chloe said defeated.

“Not so fast now, the night is still young you never know who might turn up.”

Chloe took this opportunity to get in touch with Dan, speaking quietly while trying not to blow their cover by looking to obvious she asked, “Dan, anything suspicious on the outside, back alleys, odd cars anything like that?”

“Naw Chloe it’s dead out here sorry but you might be right it might be time to call it and head out.”

“Detective Douche shut up like I just said the night is young.”

They had moved from the dance floor now opting instead to stand on the side of the club that had the lounge area during their conversation about the case, thinking it best to be away from the ears of all the club goers. Lucifer stood close to Chloe, closer than was really necessary but neither wanted to bring it up lest it make the whole event awkward, and if they were being honest with themselves they liked how close they were standing but neither would admit it not even to themselves.

“Dan, I think we should give it another hour maybe see if the late-night crowd brings any hits.”

“I couldn’t agree more detective! Now should we get back to dancing or shall we sit and scope the place out for nefarious activities?”

“You sit, see if you can draw the attention of the women or men for that matter over here, the larger the crowd the more likely our guy will make his presence known, no one likes big groups in their shady club operations.”

“Very well, and what are you going to be doing while I sit and give out desires?”

“I’m going to keep dancing.” Chloe said with a smile. “sit tight and don’t get in trouble.”

With that Chloe left Lucifer sitting on a deep red couch in the midst of the bottle service wasted crowd and moved her way back to the dance floor. Checking in again with Dan she knew that the exits were all open and usable and that the suspect seemed to be a ghost in the wind. With a frustrated sigh she maneuvered her way into the middle of the writhing mass and started to dance aware of what she assumed to be Lucifer’s eyes on her as she did so. She refused to ask herself why the idea of him watching her dance like this made her feel the way she felt - refused to even think on the matter. But she couldn’t deny it for long, the heat in her chest crept slowly up to her face, she was more aware of her bodies movements than she cared to be, more aware of his eyes on her as she swayed and dipped and rolled her hips it made her feel exposed in the best kind of way, made her feel seen. She thought back to when he slid up behind her, hands gripping her waist, body flush against hers, voice purring in her ear thought about how it affected her to have him that close. She hated to admit that she liked all his attention, the way he seemed to care for her made her think that there really could be something there if he wasn’t so dead set on sleeping with all of L.A. she didn’t want to force him into something he didn’t want when he clearly loved the life he was living. Moving past this increasingly upsetting train of thought she turned back towards the lounge area to see if Lucifer had started to draw a crowd when her blood ran cold. He was no where in sight, frantically she began looking around the club the bar area the dance floor hoping to spot him, but she couldn’t see anyone that looked like him.

“Dan! Dan? Do you have eyes on Lucifer, he’s completely disappeared?” She asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice, it would do no good to draw the wrong kind of attention to herself now.

“What? No, I can’t see him, he must be in a blind spot in the cameras. Get off the dance floor and start looking around for him, I’ll pull up the last few minutes and see if I can track his movements from the lounge.”

Chloe moved off the dance floor to the raised area the bar sat on hoping that the height above the crowd would giver her a vantage point. She looks out for the black suit and white shirt combo he was wearing but the lights are all different colours and dim as hell at that and everyone is moving too much for her to get a good look and her panic is rising again higher and higher the longer he isn’t seen.

“Detective I need you to play along immediately, my life especially with you near is at stake.”

“Wha- Lucifer what the hell?”

“No time to explain come with me.”

Lucifer led them back to the dance floor and crowded in on her face to face. He gave her a please don’t kill me for this face before slotting their legs together and began to dance far more graphically than Chloe thought possible, his hands putting her arms around his neck and then guiding her hips is a way that would make dirty dancing blush.

“What is going on Lucifer?” she asked firmly determined to get an answer.

“I may have spooked our guy, so I need to blend in make him think I’m not a threat and that no one is any the wiser about his little side business shall we say.”

“Wait you saw him? How do you know it was him? What did you do?”

“Good Dad you have a lot of questions hmm? I was in the lounge trying – well succeeding at drawing men and women over to me when I noticed him in the corner looking a little shifty, but I kept my distance, the only issue was that we ended up making eye contact-”

“That’s not so bad”

“Four times. So, I had to leave but I knew he was watching me as I moved away so I did what any self-respecting man in a club would do, I asked a beautiful woman to dance with me. I can’t tell but I think he may still be keeping an eye on me, so we really have to sell it.”

Chole peeked over Lucifer’s shoulder trying to spot their suspect but couldn’t see anyone watching them. Knowing that one peek wasn’t enough she kept her eyes peeled in case he tried to make a move on them.

“Dan hey I found Lucifer, but can you scan for anyone off to the side looking for him he thinks he ran into our guy.”

“Sure thing.”

Not much happened after that for a while, Lucifer and Chloe kept dancing with each other now opting to dance as though they were friends facing each other but with a distance between them, looking to the world like they were just out having a good time on a late night in the city. Dan kept them updated periodically about possible threats but none of them panned out, but Chloe couldn’t help but be grateful for his vigilance, the last thing she wanted was for this sting to go to shit. Not only was this case way to important to let an opportunity such as this go awry but she was finally getting to a good place with Lucifer and this going down hill could jeopardize all of that. 

Just as she is thinking about how the man in the blue jacket looks a tad out of place for this venue Lucifer pulls her in close, to close.  
“Dan? My ten O’clock dark haired man defiantly the guy from earlier, possibly about to walk his ass over here and try to lay us out?”

“Shit he’s right, you gotta get out of there he’s definitely our guy. Get out NOW!”

“There’s no time, we have to improvise. Do you trust me detective?”

“With my life, its what partners do.”

“Good, don’t freak out.”

Before Chloe could even formulate a response, a question about what that could possibly mean Lucifer had pulled her impossibly closer to him, her breath caught in her throat at the look he was giving her, so intense she felt she needed to look away but before she had a chance he lifted his hand to her face ghosting his fingers across her cheek he reached back to the nape of her neck, threading his fingers through her hair holding her face mere centimeters from his face. With one last look, that seemed to be asking permission to proceed he brought his face down closer to hers and with his lips barely touching hers she felt the slightest sigh escape from him before his lips were against hers. For only a moment he held back unsure, still letting her end it if she wanted to before he deepened the kiss, slotting his lips between hers, she leaned up to her tip toes to accommodate the height difference her eyes falling closed by their own volition. 

Lucifer wrapped his other arm around her waist trying to calm how he felt kissing her like this, torn between unfettered joy and anger, how he had longed to kiss her to feel her melting against him letting her defenses down and sinking into the passion, but instead this was a kiss of necessity and not want, a kiss to get them out of trouble and not one that would lead them into a different kind of trouble.

Chloe let the kiss get the better of her as she opened her lips and ran her tongue along Lucifer’s asking permission to intensify it. Hearing what she thought might be a moan his lips fell apart and his tongue licked into her mouth circling her own making her knees weak. She could finally understand how a night with him could be the best of a person’s life. Her nails dug into his back as they vied for dominance more than was necessary for this out-of-necessity kiss. His hand gripped tighter into her hair, arm wrapped closer around, her their tongues dancing with each other. She could feel herself getting turned on, feel the heat radiating down her back and settling between her legs all thoughts being redirected to her more primal urges and though she would never in her life let it known to anyone else she could feel that Lucifer was dealing with being similarly effected and it only drove her more wild, her imagination running with the information she was gaining and constructing a very R rated scene that took place at his penthouse. A low-pitched growl sounded from Lucifer and was met by a moan Chloe was too embarrassed to think she made when reality snapped back into place.

“Guys, you're good he’s moved on and our guys are moving in, good show you passed off suspicion way better than I would have thought.”

Breaking apart the both were breathing hard and clearly trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Why are we moving on him? We still have no proof.”

“While you two were… distracted he sent out the signal for the shipment to start we have six of his guys cuffed already and they’ve all decided to co-operate in exchange for lightened sentences, we got him.”

“Well, good work detective, looks like evil will be punished once more.”

The night carried on but with police work instead of dancing. Explanations to the club owners and employees, clean up at the scene, people had to be processed into the precinct, paperwork done, and superiors updated. All the while Lucifer stayed at his partners side he may not enjoy any part of this side of policing the public, but he knew it meant a lot to Chloe for him to stick through the boring bits and help in any way he could. Early into the hours of the morning they had wrapped up most of their work and Chloe had stated that the rest could be done tomorrow or even the day after.

“I’m wiped, and I miss Trixie, we had to get Maze to look after her tonight because of the sting and while she’s a great babysitter I may go home to find my 12-year-old throwing knives at my wall.”

“Right you are Detective, Lux should still be raging and it’s about time I made my appearances maybe sing a song or two. 

Chloe couldn’t help but fixate on the differences between the lives they led, she couldn’t help but think that lucifer would never want to give up on his party life his bachelor ways and how she could never imagine clubbing instead of spending the night with her daughter at home, even with the few instances of Lucifer’s domestic inclinations, monopoly night and the night he shut Lux down to throw her, her very own prom she knew that he would resent giving up his life and despite her deeply buried feelings for him she could never expect that of him.

“Try not to get any Brittanys’ hopes up tonight the last few times you’ve had to say good bye a bit early, we can’t have you getting a bad rep of leaving horny women to fend for themselves in your  
penthouse, now can we?”

“Yes well, I’m not sure any Brittanys’ or for that matter anyone at all will be accompanying me to my bed tonight detective.”

Lucifer tried to keep his face neutral, but he wasn’t sure how well he succeeded. He didn’t talk about it but for weeks having someone in his bed had felt wrong and it felt like he had to hide it from Chloe even though she was often the one to bring up his sexual partners he couldn’t help but feel as though he was betraying her if he was to be with someone. Linda would say that this was because he had feelings he hadn’t named yet putting pressure on his relationship with Chloe and with those he used to warm his bed with. And that realizing those feelings would unearth the true reason he no longer invited men and women up to the top floor of Lux.

“Well have a goodnight anyways. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Certainly, if you need my help of course?”

“You’re my partner, I’ll always need your help.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Lucifer began to walk away from her desk intent on going home and filling his night with loud music and free top shelf liquor when a thought stopped him in his tracks.

“Detective?”

“Mmm?” Chloe responded looking up from her computer as he walked a few steps back towards her desk.

“I apologize about earlier at the club, when I kissed you, I never asked if you were okay with that happening and I regret doing it if it at all made you uncomfortable, it is my last wish to disrupt our partnership through that action.”

“Lucifer, you asked me if I trusted you, you literally took like six seconds to actually kiss me – which not for nothing could have ruined the entire operation but that’s besides the point – you gave me the chance to put a stop to it but in that moment I figured you had a better understanding of the situation than I did so I took your lead. You haven’t made me feel uncomfortable or jeopardized our relationship, sting operations require us to go beyond normal interactions all the time, you have nothing to worry about you did what was necessary I can only applaud you for that.”

“Alright then I’ll see you first thing tomorrow morning, goodnight Detective.”

Lucifer didn’t think back to what Chloe had said for quite some time, was the kiss really that meaningless for her, just a means to an end, a way to get out of a possibly dire situation, had she felt nothing but panic for their safety, which yes granted was a reasonable thought to have but for himself that kiss was amazing, he knew that it was all Fathers fault, that he was only affected that way because of what his father had done to put Chloe in his life and steer him on whatever path He so deemed fit, but damn he could not stop thinking back to the kiss, the way she looked bathed in the blue and pink dancing lights of the club how the sweat clung to her forehead how she glowed more radiant than any other he’d every come in contact with in his millennia alive. The way his body kicked into overdrive as they kissed how he was sure she could feel his reaction to it all but as much as it meant for him he would never put their partnership on the line for the chance at a relationship… relationship! Why did she say relationship? He only talked about their partnership, he stayed far away from that topic for a reason, but she brought it up. Was it a slip of the tongue? An indication that the kiss meant more to her than she let on? an admission that their partnership was becoming a relationship?

He would never know because he would never ask and for all he knew the question would forever remain unanswered.

When Chloe walked in her door she knew she had a quiet night ahead of her, Trixie was already asleep Maze was back at Lux for the night according to the note left by the door and with the ongoing investigation the chances of getting called onto another case were so slim she could have turned her phone off for the night.

With all this quite spread ahead of her she started to think about the events leading her to this point. Not the big life events but what had happened during the sting. Lucifer had seemed so worried at the precinct about the kiss, had he not heard her? Did he not know she felt him on her legs, was she not the one to bring tongues into the equation? To try to mark him as hers by digging her nails into his back? He would have felt at fault if she hadn’t wanted it as though he had another option to ensure they made it out okay. But even still how could he ever think that was something she hadn’t wanted, she had long given up trying to understand her partner but this seemed to stick with her she understood that he had issues expressing his feelings and couldn’t really ever reliably tell you what the problem was but this was years in the making, he had never asked her if his sexual innuendos or jokes had made her uncomfortable, never thought to ask if his parading around with conquest after conquest bothered her but the kiss? That’s what stuck with him? Was it maybe because for him it meant more than all past actions had? Chloe stopped herself there it would do no one any good to go down that road, it would only get her hopes up just to have them dashed when he showed up with another wife or something.

Resigning herself to forever being in the dark about the truth of the night and what any of it could mean she got in bed and turned on the TV intent to watch whatever was on until sleep overtook her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the two endings  
> 1\. is just pure smut I'm guessing you can figure it out  
> 2\. is more of a slow burn type - multi chapter, in depth story, all that good stuff
> 
> Right now I'm thinking I might post the first option as a separate story and begin working on the second option but I want to hear from you guys! Even if two of you want either option I'll likely do it because I like where this story is going in my head.
> 
> Oh and about about the kiss scene, I watched a lot of the show Castle, by a lot i mean all of it several times ( no hate pls) and the scene in 3x13 was a bit of inspiration for what happened here.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxVnGBswKwY  
> here's the link if anyone is interested  
> Thanks again for any feedback, any kudos, and any comments!!


End file.
